Sous les cerisiers en fleur
by Ilunae
Summary: Il était rare pour les anciens de la classe A d'avoir un jour de repos tous ensemble.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Momojirou, Seroroki et Tsuchako.

* * *

Il était rare pour les anciens de la classe A d'avoir un jour de repos tous ensemble. Les vilains ne prenaient jamais de vacances, après tout. Il devait donc toujours y avoir des héros pour assurer la sécurité de la ville.

Quand ils arrivaient à avoir un jour de repos tous en même, ils aimaient beaucoup se réunir pour pouvoir parler de tout et de rien. Ils prenaient des nouvelles de leurs anciens camarades. Se félicitaient pour leurs derniers exploits. Le tout en buvant quelques verres. Ils s'amusaient bien à chaque fois.

Pour cette journée, ils étaient venus pour voir les cerisiers en fleurs. Ils avaient donc décidé d'organiser un pique-nique. Chacun avait ramené quelque chose pour manger. Comme toujours, Satou avait fait des gâteaux pour tout le monde.

"N'hésitez pas à vous servir !" avait-il dit en déposant les boîtes sur l'une des nappes.

Comme d'habitude, les filles s'étaient jeté dessus.

"Hé !" fit Iida en levant son bras droit. "Pensez à en laisser pour les autres !"

Satou pouffa de rire.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'ai pensé à en faire pour tout le monde !"

"Merci beaucoup pour les gâteaux, Satou-kun !" fit Uraraka qui en avait déjà englouti plusieurs. "Ils sont vraiment délicieux !"

"Comme toujours !" ajouta Jirou. "Tu es vraiment doué pour la cuisine, Satou !"

"Merci beaucoup !"

"Attendez de voir ce que j'ai préparé !" intervint Bakugou. "Vous n'allez pas en revenir !"

"Bien sûr, la cuisine de Kacchan est toujours la meilleure !"

Même si ce commentaire venait du plus grand fan de Bakugou, personne n'irait le contredire. Ils étaient bien obligés de reconnaître que Bakugou était aussi très doué pour la cuisine. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Il fallait croire qu'il savait tout faire.

En plus de cela, il faisait parti des héros les plus populaires. Son sale caractère ne semblait pas déranger ses fans. Tous avaient l'air de penser qu'il formait un bon duo avec Midoriya. Ce qui était vrai. Tout le monde avait pu voir pendant leur scolarité à Yuei qu'ils étaient fait pour travailler ensemble.

"Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, Bakugou-kun !" dit Iida en l'aidant à placer les plats sur les nappes.

"J'ai aussi préparé quelque chose pour tout le monde !" annonça Sero avec son grand sourire.

C'était le cas de la plupart des anciens élèves de la classe A. Il déposèrent tout sur les nappes en disant que tout le monde pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Ils commencèrent donc à discuter. Le sujet de conversation tournait principalement autour de leur vie en tant que héro.

"Il y a quelque jours ma Mina a envoyé un vilain au tapis avec un seul coup de poing ! Vous auriez dû être là pour voir cela !" dit Kirishima en prenant un air fier.

Tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler du vilain que Red riot et Pinky avaient capturé cette semaine. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les détails, cependant. Cela n'avait pas de grande importance. Kirishima était prêt à leur raconter tout en détail. En mettant bien Ashido en valeur, comme toujours.

"Yaomomo a aussi fait du bon travail cette semaine !" dit Jirou une fois que son collègue eut terminé son histoire.

Elle commença donc à leur raconter comment, Yaoyorozu avait réussi à démanteler un réseau de vilains à elle toute seule. Pour cela aussi, tout le monde en avait entendu parler.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jirou-san ?" demanda la jeune femme, le rouge aux joues. "Toi aussi, tu as eu un rôle important dans cette affaire !"

"Mais non, pas du tout !"

"Mais si !"

Pendant qu'elles se renvoyaient la balle, Aoyama se décida à prendre la parole.

"Cette semaine, je dois reconnaître que j'ai aussi fait du très bon travail !"

Il se lança dans un long monologue sur ses exploits. D'après lui, il rentrerait bientôt dans le top dix des héros.

"Nous aussi on va bientôt rentré dans le top dix !" Kaminari passa un bras autour des épaules de Shinsou. "On a de plus en plus de fans !"

Kirishima applaudit.

"Bon courage les mecs ! Je serais trop content pour vous quand ça arrivera !"

Bien sûr, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient ramené de l'alcool.

"Évitez de trop boire !" leur dit Iida comme à son habitude.

"Oh ! Ça va !" fit Mina en levant les yeux au ciel. "C'est notre jour de congé !"

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi !" répondit l'ancien délégué. "Nous sommes des héros et nous devons montrer l'exemple !"

Comme toujours, la plupart du groupe n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il disait. Ils étaient là pour s'amuser et, pas pour se prendre la tête. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que cela ne fut le bazar.

Kirishima, Jirou, Kaminari et Asui s'étaient lancés dans une compétition pour savoir qui avait le meilleur compagnon ou la meilleure compagne. Bien sûr, personne ne voulait lâcher.

"Je vous dis que c'est Ochako-chan, la meilleure !" dit Asui avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

"Mais non, c'est ma Mina !"

"Je vous dis que c'est Yaomomo !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Todoroki avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements et les jetait n'importe où. Kouda se reçut sa veste en plein dans la figure. Son pantalon finit sur Mineta qui le jeta en râlant.

"Shouto !" fit Sero en récupérant les vêtements de son compagnon. "On est en public !"

Avec Iida, il fit de son mieux pour rhabiller Todoroki qui n'avait pas envie de se laisser faire. Il avait chaud, il n'avait donc pas besoin de rester habillé.

De son côté, Tokoyami regardait fixement les cerisiers sans rien dire.

"Tout va bien, Tokoyami ?" lui demanda Hagakure assise à côté de lui.

"Oui ! C'est juste que ces cerisiers en fleurs me font penser à la noirceur de Dark Shadow !"

Un peu plus loin, Midoriya s'était mis à pleurer des torrents de larmes.

"Midoriya-kun !" Aoyama se précipita vers lui pour lui tendre un mouchoir. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon ami ?"

Midoriya accepta de prendre le mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

"C'est... Je viens de voir que Kacchan n'a plus de bouton à sa chemise ! Snif... Je peux donc pas lui demandé de me donner le deuxième !"

Bakugou se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Je porte un T-shirt, crétin de nerd !"

De plus, cela n'avait pas d'importance comme cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
